memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 1. (This list is currently incomplete.) A * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Edward Laurence Albert as Zayra * Sam Alejan as Bajoran villager (uncredited) * Michael John Anderson as * Benita Andre as Anara * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos * Lee Arenberg as * Gene Armor as "Bajoran Bureaucrat" * Vaughn Armstrong as Danar * Rene Auberjonois as Odo B * Jonathan Banks as Golin Shel-la * Lena Banks as ''Saratoga'' command officer (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Computer Voice (USS Saratoga & USS Rio Grande) ** Runabout computer voice ( ) (uncredited) ** computer voice ( ) (uncredited) ** computer voice ( ) ** computer voice ( ) ** Lwaxana Troi * Scott Barry as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Ivor Bartels as Human security officer (uncredited) * Kristin Bauer as Quark's blonde fantasy woman (uncredited) * Christine Ann Baur as Bajoran villager (uncredited) * Susan Bay as Rollman * Felecia M. Bell as ** Jennifer Sisko ** a Prophet (in the likeness of Jennifer Sisko) * Amy Benedict as Bajoran woman * John Lendale Bennett as stunt double for Avery Brooks ( ) (uncredited) * Michael Bofshever as * Simone Boisseree as ''Norkova'' captain (uncredited) * Chuck Borden as ** Stunt double for John de Lancie ( ) (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Christopher Collins ( ) (uncredited) * Avery Brooks as ** Benjamin Sisko ** an illusion of Benjamin Sisko * Joel Brooks as Falow * Lee Brooks as male aphasia victim * Caitlin Brown as Ty Kajada * Clara Bryant as Chandra * Dick Butler as stunt double for Brian Keith ( ) (uncredited) * Megan Butler as "Lieutenant" (USS Enterprise-D) * Cassandra Byram as ** "Conn Officer" (USS Saratoga) ** a Prophet C * Laura Cameron as Bajoran woman * Stephen James Carver as Ibudan * Mike Cassidy as Human DS9 resident (uncredited) * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Robin Christopher as Neela * Diana Cignoni as "Dabo Girl" * Gordon Clapp as Hadran * Tracee Lee Cocco as Antican (uncredited) * Robert Coffee as a Bajoran civilian (uncredited) * Christopher Collins as Durg * Paul Collins as Zlangco * Frank Collison as Dolak (display graphic, uncredited) * George Colucci as ** Human resident (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Armin Shimerman ( ) (uncredited) * Robert Cox as ''Saratoga'' science officer (uncredited) * Patrick Cupo as Bajoran man * Dan Curry as Dekon Elig (display graphic, uncredited) * Kelly Curtis as Sarda D * Stephen Davies as ** Tactical Officer (USS Saratoga) ** a Prophet * John de Lancie as Q * Brian Demonbreun as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Cliff DeYoung as Croden * Nick Dimitri as Markalian thief (uncredited) * Christopher Doyle as ** Human Starfleet officer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois ( , ) (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil ( ) (uncredited) ** Ennis (uncredited) * Jeannie Dreams as an Human operations division ensign (uncredited) * Judi Durand as Deep Space 9 computer voice (mostly uncredited, except ) * Joe Durrenberger as Wadi man (uncredited) E * Melissa Eastman as Wadi woman (uncredited) * Aron Eisenberg as Nog (credited as Aron Eisenerg in ) * Leslie Engelberg as Yareth * Michael Ensign as Lojal * Van Epperson as Bajoran clerk * Terrence Evans as Baltrim F * Siddig El Fadil as ** Julian Bashir ** Rao Vantika (possessing the body of Julian Bashir) * Michael Eugene Fairman as Bajoran vendor * Matthew Faison as Surmak Ren * Geraldine Farrell as Galis * Terry Farrell as ** Jadzia Dax ** (non-corporeal alien) * Todd Feder as Federation male * Lynnda Ferguson as Doran * Fionnula Flanagan as Enina Tandro * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Holiday Freeman as Human DS9 resident (uncredited) G * Kathleen Garrett as Vulcan captain * Ann Gillespie as Jabara * Barry Gordon as Nava * April Grace as Maggie Hubbell * Kathryn Graf as Bajoran woman * Gerrit Graham as First Hunter * Kevin Grevioux as Human security officer (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as Rom H * Bill Hagy as ** Wadi man (uncredited) ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) * Anne Haney as Els Renora * Michael Haney as Nol-Ennis (uncredited) * Bob Harks as ** Bajoran villager (uncredited) ** Bajoran civilian (uncredited) * James Harper as Rao Vantika * Grace Harrell as holographic alien masseuse (uncredited) * Anita Hart as stunt double for Terry Farrell ( ) (uncredited) * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta (display graphic, uncredited) * John Noah Hertzler as ** "Vulcan Captain" (USS Saratoga) ** a Prophet * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * Thomas Hobson as "Young Jake" * Red Horton as Bajoran worker (uncredited) * Donald Hotton as "Monk #1" I * Gregory Itzin as Ilon Tandro J * Randy James as ** (uncredited) ** Colm Meaney's stand-in ( ) (uncredited) * Jim Jansen as Faren Kag * Robert Jodlowski as a Alien with no neck and heavy folds over eyes (uncredited) K * Howard Kay as Wadi man (uncredited) * Jack Kehler as Jaheel * Brian Keith as Mullibok * Maria R. Kelly as stunt double for Caitlin Brown ( ) (uncredited) * Tom Klunis as Lamonay S. * Kay E. Kuter as Sirah L * Norman Large as ** Neral (display graphic) ** Viterian * James Lashly as George Primmin * Mark Lentry as ** Starfleet lieutenant (uncredited) ** Rene Auberjonois's stand-in ( ) (uncredited) * Ken Lesco as ** Third Hunter (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) * David B. Levinson as ** Broik (uncredited) ** Ferengi bidder (uncredited) * Irving E. Lewis as ''Norkova'' cargo officer (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as Bajoran civilian (uncredited) * Richard Lineback as Selin Peers * Cirroc Lofton as ** Jake Sisko ** a Prophet (in Jake Sisko's likeness) * Jordan Lund as Woban * Dyanna Lynn as Human boxing spectator (uncredited) M * Scott MacDonald as Tosk * Dennis Madalone as ** Humanoid DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Second Hunter (uncredited) ** ''Norkova'' helmsman (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Cliff DeYoung ( ) (uncredited) ** Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran villager (uncredited) ** Burning man (uncredited) * Barbara March as Lursa * Lily Mariye as ** "Ops Officer" (USS Saratoga) ** a Prophet * Vincent Mazzella, Jr. as Bajoran man (uncredited) * Tom McCleister as * Buck McDancer as ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Randy Oglesby ( ) (uncredited) ** Bajoran DS9 resident (uncredited) * Kevin McDermott as "Alien Batter" * Cole McKay as Bajoran worker (uncredited) * Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian DS9 resident (uncredited) * Kim Meredith (unconfirmed, uncredited) * Lawrence Monoson as Hovath * Tom Morga as ** Stunt double for Jeffrey Nordling ( ) (uncredited) ** Bajoran man (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Scott MacDonald ( ) (uncredited) ** Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois ( ) (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Joe Murphy as ** Unknown ( ) (uncredited) ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) N * Jeffrey Nordling as Tahna Los * Frank Novak as businessman O * Annie O'Donnell as Keena * Randy Oglesby as ** Ah-Kel ** Ro-Kel * Alan Oliney as stunt double for Avery Brooks ( ) (uncredited) P * Stephen Parr as Valerian captain * Tyana Parr as ** Alien DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Trill surgeon (uncredited) * Stan Petier as Rul the Obscure (uncredited) * Randy Pflug as (as "Guard") * Gina Philips as Varis Sul * William Powell-Blair as Cardassian officer * Frances Praksti as Bajoran gift girl (uncredited) * Jeff Pruitt as ** Nol-Ennis (uncredited) ** Bajoran junior officer R * Steve Rankin as Cardassian officer * Spiro Razatos as ** Human boxing spectator (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jonathan Banks ( ) (uncredited) * Jane Razzano as Rul's associate (uncredited) * Mark Riccardi as stunt double for Gerrit Graham ( ) (uncredited) * Daniel Riordan as Bajoran security deputy * Tony Rizzoli as Kainon * Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak * Mic Rodgers as Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * April Rossi as a space hooker (uncredited) * Stephen Rowe as Bajoran monk * Milan Ruba as Rul's associate (uncredited) * Richard Ryder as Bajoran security deputy S * Theresa St. Clair as Vulcan girl (uncredited) * Michael J. Sarna ( ) (stunts; uncredited) * Camille Saviola as ** Kai Opaka ** a Prophet (in the likeness of Kai Opaka) * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Jack Shearer as Vadosia * Mark Allen Shepherd as ** Human DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Frank Owen Smith as "Curzon" * Ted Sorel as Kaval * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** Locutus of Borg ** a Prophet (in the likeness of Jean-Luc Picard and Locutus) * Benjamin Svetkey as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Joel Swetow as Jasad T * Patricia Tallman as ** Stunt double for Nana Visitor ( ) (uncredited) ** Nima (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Robin Christopher ( ) (uncredited) * Constance Towers as Taxco * Tom Towles as Hon-Tihl * Scott Trost as Bajoran officer U *'See' Unknown performers V * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Peter Vogt as Bajoran man W * Lou Wagner as Krax * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Parker Whitman as Cardassian officer *Sandra Wild as dabo girl (uncredited) * Spice Williams-Crosby as Klaestron kidnapper (uncredited) * Kathleen Wirt as Human female aphasia victim * Nicholas Worth as Lissepian captain Y * Keone Young as * Harris Yulin as ** Aamin Marritza ** Darhe'el (display graphic) Z * Bo Zenga as Asoth * Michael Zurich as Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) nl:DS9 Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists DS9 Season 1 Season 1